<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Supers' Hero by badass_romantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093275">The Supers' Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_romantic/pseuds/badass_romantic'>badass_romantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_romantic/pseuds/badass_romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have found out, his secret is no more, and he will be alone no more. You will raise hell or high heaven if you must. While Peter is busy being a hero, you will be his.<br/>…<br/>Or wherein you realize everyone is a self-sacrificial idiot with no self-preservation skills, and you correct it. You are a force to be reckoned with. should you be feared or revered? The answer is both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Reader, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Profound Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You knew. You would like to be able to tell yourself that you knew everything, but that would be a lie. You may not have all the details, but you know enough. It all started after that trip to Oscorp, but there is something more. You knew that it wasn’t only Ben’s death that was bothering him. So you tried to be there for him, and he did let you, but only for a while. When you finally stepped away, everything seemed to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here is what you know: you weren’t in the center of things during Homecoming and with Liz, but you do know Peter. You waited, and you watched. Peter is Spiderman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had realized early on that something was wrong, but who jumped to the conclusion an asthmatic nerd was galavanting as a superhero. You realized mid Homecoming, but by then, it was too late. You knew there was nothing you could do to help other than wait until it calmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time the entire homecoming debacle, whatever that may be, was over. You needed to say something soon, but you weren’t sure what. How do you tell Peter that you know his biggest secret without worrying him? How do you make him let me in? Could you even help him? Do you even stand a chance of providing any sort of support when you already know he chooses to keep me in the dark? No, you need to tell him even if he doesn’t want my help. It would be cruel to lie and act like you don’t know, regardless if he wants to or not, you will help.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is the day you are going to tell Peter. As you get dressed, a million thoughts go through your head as to how he shall take the news. You steel your nerves, knowing panicking will do nothing. You already know what you shall say. You have no time to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spot Peter by his locker Ned, luckily, nowhere in sight. “Hey, Peter, how have you been? You’ve seemed busy recently. I didn’t want to bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I've been good. I mean ya, I was busy, but it's fine, I’m fine. Nothing interesting here.” You can see the panic in his eyes, careful not to reveal anything, or worse, worry you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I’m glad. I’m surprised that you're okay, considering you were so obsessed with Liz, but then ditched her during Homecoming. Not to mention that was right before her father was exposed as a criminal.” A small smile on your face, showing that you're just teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean obsessed? I wasn't obsessed. Anyways-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not obsessed? You literally would stare at her so much you were able to tell if what she wore was new.” A small giggle passes through your lips, happy he wasn't offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny now is that enough making fun of me, and I didn't ditch her because there were complications, obligations.” He shifts awkwardly, his arms crossing, yet still, a brow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I believe you, you're too nice to do anything like that for no reason. Regardless, I do have to talk about something, nothing bad I just think it would be best kept between the two of us if you don't mind.” You say with arms raised in surrender, moving your hair out of the way, a grin stretching across your face, humor lacing your words regardless of your original anxiousness. “I'll see you during our third period okay, we can talk about it after school if you want and work out the kinks then. Sound good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean ya okay, I can make time. I hope you're being honest in saying that it's nothing bad.” He says, narrowing his eyes at you. “Wait, if we're going to sort out the details during English, why mention it now?” Shutting the locker, he turns to face you, a curious look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling your eyes, you say, “you know how I am. If I hadn't told you now, either I would have procrastinated or lost the nerve due to ~social anxiety~.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lol, that's a mood, makes sense. So talk to you later, I guess?” Shrugging his shoulders as he adjusts his books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, now go on before the bell rings, don’t want to be marked tardy.” You gently shove him away from you, ready to go to class having put on your headphones. As you walk away from each other, a sense of calm washes over you. You did the thing the worst was over. All you had to do was wait for third period to come. Your worries fade as you raise the volume of your music, completely overshadowing any and all thoughts. The music echoes through your head, breathing life to your soul as you continue to plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher drones on and on as you take notes about the lesson, occasionally finding a spare moment to start on other work, trying to get the most done before procrastination hits. The following class follows a similar pattern but is far more tolerable as MJ is there to suffer with you. When she settles down beside you providing you the chance to talk to her. “Hey, how’ve you been MJ any particularly anguished faces recently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm some, I got some good ones during decathlon.” She shrugs, blase as ever, a slight twitch of her lips showing her pleasure, whether from the faces she has captured, or your interest is a mystery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. I'm just glad everyone’s okay, well, other than Mr.Harrington. I’m sure we’ll be hearing about his trauma for a while, increasing his erratic behavior. Anyway, I heard you became captain of the decathlon congrats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks I’m guessing you heard from one of the doofuses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I did. Ooh, although you're going to have to deal with Flash, which is sure to be annoying. Though knowing you, I’m sure you'll handle it brilliantly, I only ask I get to be there to relish in his inevitable defeat.” A smirk appearing on your face, the thought bringing you great joy. Flash being wrecked by MJ, appealing on various levels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll see what I can do, although if you really want to guarantee that you miss nothing, you’ll have to join the team.” She says, amused at your expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrayal. I feel so hated, so much hate I suffocate. I’ll just get Ned to record it for me at least then I'll get then enjoyment forever sounds like a win for me. Also, you know I’m not going to be joining decathlon, far too much work, and studying, no no, I would much rather be lazy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, okay if you say so.” There the conversation ends as the class takes the president. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments as always are appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fanfic and Dramatics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Third period, the time has come. Music continuously plays in your ears as you walk through the door. Spotting Peter walk over, taking the seat next to him. Setting your bag down, you reach to grab your supplies placing everything on your desk mindlessly. You quickly glance at his face, studying his features, noting he is entirely unaware of what is soon to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pete,” You say, smiling at him, unsure of how to breach the topic. Blunt as always though you get straight to the point. “So I was thinking after school ends, I meet you at the steps, and we can just walk through the park for a bit and talk since it's a nice day out. Does that work for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, that should work just, let me text Aunt May to tell her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” English drones on Thoreau’s Walden being discussed in the background, something having to do with his thoughts on transcendentalism and the importance of self-reliance. Not a terrible discussion, but taken far too literally. However, it is interesting to see who notices that Thoreau is being hypocritical, going to an extreme. However, it is unlikely that it's meant to be interpreted as or what he wants from the reader. Regardless of the matter, you pull out a smaller notebook, a journal really, glancing over to make sure it's out of Peter and the teacher's view changing little bits of your plan and adding a few things, happy with the progress you have made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly pull out your phone, an easy thing to keep hidden by now. You open your notes, making a list of what you have to finish by the end of the day. The obvious gets added, homework from each class, then you move less necessary items such as a recipe you've been wanting to try, an album that came out recently, check to see if anything has updated. Your brain immediately takes you elsewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There is definitely Spiderman fanfiction. Omg, I need to look into that it's going to be soo fun to embarrass Peter with that. WAIT, Flash! Nonono, or do I mean yes, yes, yes. Flash has definitely either written Spiderman fanfiction or, at the very least, reads some. I NEED to find this showing Peter this will actually kill him. Perfect blackmail material, if he doesn't tell me everything, I’ll show him something he will never be able to forget. Okay, now all I have to do is go through Flash’s social media. I hope he has a Tumblr that would make everything so much easier.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With your devious yet brilliant idea fully formed, a chuckle escapes you. Peter glances over at you, a brow raised silently judging you wondering why the hell you're laughing. You wave him off, already having muffled your laugh, deciding to actually pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time lunch comes you're already exhausted, ready for the day to be over. You walk over to your table in the corner noticing Ned, MJ, and Peter are already there. You sit next to MJ across from Peter and Ned. As you take out your headphones, you come to hear what is going on. “I can’t believe Spiderman took down Liz’s dad. I bet he was all like "Muahaha, you will never stop me. I am invincible!" Then Spiderman goes, "I don't think so pew pew pew"” Ned says doing the hand motions along with the sound effects. Not only does Peter wince at Ned’s poor explanation, but everyone else cringes at his poor acting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, Ned, I don't think anyone acts like that.” You say, rolling your eyes at the sheer ridiculousness. At the same time, MJ interjects an aptly timed “Loser”.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe you're right, but wouldn't it be so cool if they did?” Ned says unfazed, as dorky as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, Ned. Has anyone heard what's going to happen with the decathlon? You know, due to the DC situation? Like, is there going to be a break in meeting to let everyone settle down from what happened?” Peter replies quickly, choosing to change the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me. I wouldn't know, not my area.” You interject as the only one at the table, not on the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya and whose fault is that. I already told you you should join the team.” MJ replies teasingly, giving you no time for you to continue. Turning to face you with a mischievous glint in her eye. Simultaneously Ned and Peter decide it's the perfect time to inject both readily agreeing with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see how everyone wants to gang up on me, rude. I can't believe my own friends are turning on me. What has the world come to? What's next, Flash being nice, no homework maybe? Where will this heresy end all that is left id for you to stab me in the back? I bequeath this honor to MJ. The leader of this revolution. And the most likely to know where to stab me.” Your dramatics don't end there as you splay yourself on MJ, acting as if you're fainting into her arms out of shock. She, in one last act of betrayal, shoves you off, but before you can continue your bit, you hear the boys laugh breaking the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys start applauding your theatrics as you bow exaggeratedly. “Alright, alright, that's enough of that. To answer your question, we have one week off, then it's back to the usual schedule.” MJ interjects a voice of reason as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very nice. I love me some free time.” Ned says, clearly pleased with the news just delivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the bell rings, signifying the end of lunch. You all say goodbye, gathering your things as you all head to your respective classrooms. As your classes pass with time, you talk to your friends when you have a class with them, enjoying your time with them, but mostly you just wait for the day to be over. The final bell rings, echoing in your ears. You move without thinking, mindlessly collecting your belongings as you leave the classroom. When you reach your locker, you grab your bag, immediately shutting it closed, leaving to meet Peter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No one can convince me that Flash doesn’t at the least read spiderman fanfiction. You can pry that headcanon out of my cold dead hands.<br/>The next chapter comes out on Tuesday.</p><p>Comments as always are appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Churros and Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking down the steps, you wait for Peter noticing he isn't there yet, shuffling through your stuff to ensure nothing was missing. You see Peter going down the steps. “Hey Pete, you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, let's get going. You said the park right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's right. Oh, do you want to get ice cream or something? I promise. I'll even pay, well this time.” You say excited at the prospect of food, even if you have to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiles, obviously enjoying the thought. “Isn’t it a bit cold for ice cream though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping at the sheer audacity of such a statement, you vehemently deny such allegations. “How could you say such a thing!? I am appalled it will never, ever, be too cold for ice cream, to say such a thing is blasphemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I take it back. I do know a pretty good churro place pretty close." He says, giving in to you quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds wonderful. Umm, do you want to talk before or after the churros?” you pose, unsure of how to reveal what you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking me? You're the one who wanted to talk, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's called being polite Peter thought you would know that now answer the question.” You scoff, playfully answering him with a twinge of anxiety of having to choose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I'll choose. We can talk after. I think whatever you want to talk to me about is too serious to interrupt for churros.” With that said, the conversation falls to a lull, both parties caught in their own thoughts, enjoying the calm before the storm. As you reach the churro stand, you are pleased to see that it's authentic, excited at the fact that they will be good. “Quanto por dos churros? (how much for two churros)” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo dos dólares. (It’s just $2)” You hand over the two dollars fashing the man a smile as you leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, one churro just for you.” You say, handing over the churro a smile on both of your faces. “Do you want to go sit on that bench while we talk?” You continue pointing to a perfectly placed bench seemingly secluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure," Peter replies softly, walking over with you. As you both sit, you turn to face him, your mind spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you Spider-Man.” At that, you both go still, shocked by how blunt you were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, w why would you think that. Nice joke. Very funny.” The panic sets in. He rambles, trying desperately to deny your claim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, Peter, it’s okay. I know I’m not stupid. It all adds up. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I get why you didn’t tell me. I just wish you trusted me more.” You say your voice coated and smooth, placing a hand on his leg, trying to calm him down. You berate yourself internally for not being more tactful in telling him, but what is done is done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you just figured it out? Anyway, it’s not that I didn’t trust you it's just that I don’t want you in danger.” You see the panic slowly residing as he talks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think anyone else is going to figure it out right away, but you could serve to be more sneaky. It made sense timewise because when you started getting distant and dropping out of things, Spider-Man first appeared. Not to mention the Stark internship when Spider-Man got an upgrade and Ned declared you knew him. Spider-Man appearing at the decathlon right as you decide to rejoin. To top it all of you ditching Liz right before Spider-Man captured her dad. Also, not going to lie, you and Ned are not the most discreet when you two talk about it.” You finish off your ranting, realizing he probably doesn’t want to hear that he's not good at being secretive, considering how hard he tries to keep his identity secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gapes at you, looking like a fish out of the water, clearly shocked at how much evidence you have, however circumstantial. “Right, okay, that’s a lot more than I expected. Remind to talk to Ned about that oh-my-god what if someone else figured it out.” Panic clearly overtaking him, his mind going a mile a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, calm down Peter, I doubt anyone else knows your secret. On that topic, who does know? Nevermind, not the point right now. You can answer that later. I probably only realized we’re close, no one else pays that much attention other than maybe MJ and Flash, but Flash is way too stupid to realize anything. And if anything, I can help you keep it a better secret. You need better excuses, not to mention help. I doubt anyone has given you any sort of training or preparation. What are you going to do if you get injured huh? What even are your side effects? Do you even know what your side effects are? Sorry for getting off track, don't get me wrong, we will talk about that but not right now.” You rant, going off-topic a bit too often. However, you see that it seems to relax him, seeing that you're not angry but tensing at some of the very valid but very pointed comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, while Peter processes the information you have given him, he responds. “Umm, good, I think? I guess I can answer some questions then. Well, the only people who know are Ned, Mr.Stark, Happy, and Aunt May. Oh umm, Happy is sort of the guy who I report to who then can contact Mr.Stark.” You nod along, showing that you understand as he speaks. “Two, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> get injured, or at least nothing that I'm unable to handle.” Peter continues counting on his fingers. “Three, no, I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> have any training, but I have powers, so I don’t really need training. Four, wait what else did you ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I was asking is, what side effects do you have? And you better actually tell me because if I found out you're lying to me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell May. Then you will have to deal with both of us and not just me." You reply, eager to get the information you seek and knowing this is the best way to get the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I'll tell you. No need to involve May.” He quickly replies, clearly scared by the prospect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that's what I thought.” You interject, the corners of your mouth twitching upward as you speak. “So, are you going to tell me now or?” You gesture towards him with your hands, signaling him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would have if you never interrupted me.” You nod, accepting that it is a fair point. “I mean, the effects were worse at the start, but essentially what happened is I was bitten by a spider, and it gave me powers.” You nod, prompting him to continue. “My senses were dialed up to eleven, I would stick to things, and all of a sudden, I was seemingly enhanced, able to catch a bus with my bare hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrow, racing to form the connections as to how this would happen, deciding to verbalize your thoughts. “Right, so sticking to things makes sense as you were bit by a spider. So does the strength and, I guess, your senses too because spiders have like eight eyes. What I'm confused about is, should not your metabolism also skyrocket? Simply based on the fact that your swinging around should increase your metabolism as you exercise, not to mention I imagine that you need to be able to expend energy to use your powers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess I feel more hungry than usual, but it's really not that big of a deal.” he rushes to reassure you, slightly looking away in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Benjamin Parker, you are not about to tell me that you’ve made no effort to eat properly.” You glare at him, fury in your eyes, worry filling your every pore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stutters, looking away from you, unable to verbalize that he had actually not even realized that he should have been thinking about that. Eventually, his voice dropped as he mumbles a maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You allow the silence to echo as you both collect your thoughts. Taking mental notes as to what you have learned to save for later. “Well now that we know you're going to try to eat more, and if I happen to have extra food for any reason and I offer it, you will take it. If I hear any sort of complaint, I hold the right to what you okay, yes good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peter can utter a word of protest, you cut him off with a glare conveying that there is nothing he can do to convince you otherwise. You realize this is the best that you're going to get for the day and simply let the silence wash over you both in a peaceful fog. A breeze gently caresses your face as you breathe in the tranquil air, the sound of the city seeming distant. you glance at Peter, noticing he's looking at you as well, and share a smile, content. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments as always are appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ring… Ring…Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pacing back and forth, you write down everything you have just learned in your journal, ensuring you forget nothing. Your mind races trying to understand the giant jumble that is your mind. You plop down on your bed, sighing, letting your thoughts rest as you have already decided to call Ned in a bit to confirm what you know and pry any other additional information he may have. I mean, he has to know what happened during homecoming and the DC trip he was smack dab in the middle of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a short rest finishing up some homework and grabbing a snack or two as you take a break from secret identities. You close your eyes seemingly for just a minute, only to realize that a couple of hours have passed instead. You realized you had to call Ned soon unless you want to push back your plans to talk to Peter together and see if any more questions may be useful to ask.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pick up your phone in your hand, noting that he should be free, and open facetime and call. Ring… Ring…Ring…The sound echoes through your ear as you wait for him to pick up. He answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what's up.” All you can think is: I’m about to end this man's whole career. It's going to be fun seeing him try to deny Peter’s identity, probably even more than Peter himself did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, Peter is Spiderman.” Before you can continue, Ned cuts you off, already in a state of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, what do you mean Peter is Spiderman. No way. Why would you even think something so ridiculous? You must have seen him in cosplay, ya that's right. It's pretty convincing, huh, good joke.” His eyes dart around, waving his hands frantically, trying to sell his story. In hindsight, it is quite funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, please, you and I both know I’m not wrong. Anyway, it's fine, even Peter knows, I know. No need to get defensive. I just wanted to tell you and get some insight, as you seem to have known longer and know what happened around homecoming.” He visibly relaxes and seems to be excited at the prospect of being able to talk to someone about Peter's escapades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I can tell you about what happened during homecoming, then I can tell you everything you need to know about being a FOS, friend of Spiderman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyebrows quirk as you look in disbelief at Ned's use of acronyms but choosing to say nothing to allow him to proceed. You pull out your notebook preemptively, as you expect having to take notes to come to the soundest conclusions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found out Peter was Spiderman because I came over to build the lego death star, but instead, I saw him in his Spiderman suit. Did you know he makes the webs? Oh, also, did you know that apparently, Peter does not lay eggs or spit venom? Peter even told me he fought Captain America when he went to Germany. He even stole his shield! Anyways that's why the Stark internship is really him being Spiderman.” He gestures wildly, very enthused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, that makes sense, one of the many things that led me to think Peter was Spider-Man.” You reply as you nod in agreement, pleased that your deductions were correct. “I’m assuming that’s also why he started dropping out of everything and ditching classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, your right. So Peter was tracking the Vultures gang as they would steal Chitauri technology. They would then combine it with human tech and then sell it to other criminals. That’s why he had to leave Flash’s party. He was tracking them down and found them in the middle of selling the tech but only was able to get a sample of the tech and put a tracker on one of them. That's what we took apart and studied to figure out what it was. The tracker ended up in Maryland. And since it's relatively close to DC, Peter thought it was best to rejoin the decathlon to go on the trip. He, however, got trapped and missed the competition. Somehow the power core was in my backpack, and when it was exposed to radiation, it became a bomb! This is why there was an explosion causing most of the team to be stuck in the elevator, but Peter got us out. One of the coolest things that have ever happened to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think almost dying is cool?” You reply mildly concerned by his outlook but overall knowing that's not what he meant, and choosing to tease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no, but being saved by Spiderman is. Peter then finds out that Tooms is on this ferry, so he goes to capture him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, the ferry that split in half, and he tried to hold together right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, that's the one. Peter obviously was not able to hold the ferry together. Tony Stark eventually showed up and was so angry he took away his suit. Without even really listening, though to be fair, Peter did go against his rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised that man had no self-preservation skills.” You interject, shaking your head in mild disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he’s fine now. That means he survived, so at least some self-preservation skills.” Ned quickly rebutted jokingly, defending Peter’s choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, barely, whatever we’re looking to avoid that, so continue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So flash forward we go to homecoming and Peters taking Liz. Her dad gives him the shovel talk only to then reveal he is the vulture! So Peter has to leave, ditching Liz, as he has to stop him from stealing a shipment of Chitauri tech from the avengers' company. Meanwhile, I did my man in the chair duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that would be.” You provide, promoting with your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I went to the computer lab and gave him the thought and told him the schematics of how to drive Flash’s car though apparently not well enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, please tell me Flash was telling the truth about how Spider-Man crashed his car.” You add, already starting to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, okay yes, he did. But it was not necessarily intentional, although it is kinda funny. So I tried to call Happy and tell him what was going on, but he didn't care at all. But in the end, as you saw, Peter handled it and saved the shipment. I’m not going to lie. I don't actually know, exactly, what happened. But I do know that he got pretty injured. Apparently, Iron Man even offered him a position on the Avengers team. However, he turned him down to be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what I’m hearing is that you know Happy’s number. What else have you exactly done as Peter’s man in the chair?” You add, needing to know, exactly, what Ned can do to help you complete your plan. And not surprised by the news of what Peter had done, although a bit sad at the fact that he was hurt, but taking comfort in the fact that he must be better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can contact Happy for Peter in a pinch, and I did hack into the Spiderman suit unlocking a whole bunch of restricted settings.” He replied, supplying more promising information than expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You're telling me that you hacked into Tony Stark's technology? The Tony Stark who has supposedly hacked into the pentagon? Well, isn't that promising. Yes, I do believe you will be of much help to me. Now settle down. We have much to discuss."  A grin stretches over your face, excitement filling your eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not going to lie; the next chapter is going to be so fun. It should be out next week. Comments, as always, are immensely appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Holy shit, what the fuck am I doing. Why did I think this was a good idea? I’m not even good at being social. Ring… Ring… Ring... Okay, this is fine, you know what you're doing. You’ve already called him. There is no going back. Oh, he answered, guess this is it.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, this is Happy Hogan correct, yes good. I would advise hearing me out before you hang up. I know who Spiderman is. We need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesterday… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!” Ned immediately yells, not even giving you the chance to elaborate, eyes wide looking frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, calm down. I’m not really asking you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. I just am asking you to be part of my contingency plans and be the one to give me Happy’s number. Wait, also don't tell Peter.” You raise a hand to stop him from interrupting you, needing to explain yourself for him to understand. “A-a-a-aa, let me explain. First of all, while I do need Happy’s number, you are simply the easiest method to obtain it. If I really need to, I could steal Peter’s phone, take a picture, or even simply ask for his phone because, oh, I don't know my phone died, and quickly text the number to myself and delete it from his phone's memory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you know that? Why do you have options?! I am genuinely terrified of you.” He replies to you, eyes wide in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, thank you. Anyway, that's really all I need. Well, other than you being part of my contingency plans. I don't expect that you’ll need to do any of this, but more importantly, it’ll serve as leverage. Essentially what I plan to do is call Happy and set up a meeting between Tony Stark and me to discuss Peter’s internship and how it should be improved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? So why do you need leverage? Furthermore, why do you need leverage?” He asks you, confusion written over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, leverage is never a bad thing to have. Second of all, I need it to ensure that I will be taken seriously considering I am a child and not to mention that they won't know who I am. Well, at least in the beginning. Third of all, there is definitely some danger, considering I will essentially be making threats and demands. Before you start to panic, I probably won’t have to follow through with anything too severe, sorta like a bluff but not really. Not to mention you already hacked into the Spiderman suit. Nothing that I ask could really be much worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise it's not going to be horrible? It's not like I was planning on hacking into the suit, it sort of just happened.” He replies, luckily more offended than panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it won't be that bad, again it’s mostly to give me the illusion of power while they don't know who I am so I get what I want. Essentially what I need you to do is send a bunch of media outlets a tip. It should say something like Spiderman is a minor with some proof such as his voice, build, and vernacular. The important part is to spin this in a way that paints Tony Stark in a negative light. For example, make a small comparison to child soldiers or the fact that he just took him up to fight Captain America during the Civil War debacle. Another possibility would be to mention that he is irresponsible and will get Peter killed as he just gave him a suit and go, as Peter still seems green. Essentially garnering the rage of people towards Tony for putting Spiderman in a dangerous situation. Moreover, if I don't even get the opportunity to make that threat. With the same skills you used on Peter's suit, you should be able to get a line to Tony Stark, as it reports to him. With that, I can spam him until he gives in out of exhaustion or enacts the previously mentioned plan by sending a draft of an email to, oh say, the Daily Bugle.” You stop hoping that is enough to garner you the results you need while still not exposing Peter or intimidating Ned to the point where he refuses. You bite your lip as you anxiously await a reply hoping that you have not overwhelmed him, praying he will agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I could do that, but you promise that it's the last resort? I mean, as cool as it would be to say I helped threaten Tony Stark, doesn't that seem sort of, I don’t know villainous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess it does, but the goal isn't necessary to blackmail him, just persuade him. Again you won't be mentioned. So unless they don't listen, which I highly doubt, there should be no real conflict, just a bit of stress and tension. And I mean you're not wrong. It does sound pretty bad, but hopefully, I can word it in a way that doesn't seem tooo horrible.” You reply, mumbling an: I hope under your breath. Getting worried as you may have forgotten that you were actually blackmailing the man. Sighing to yourself in exasperation, you just decide to move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, I’ll send you the number.” Your phone dings, notifying that you have received the number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye, thanks I'll talk to you at school, don't forget you cant tell Peter.” You narrow your eyes, pointing at him, staring him down. “I will find out if you do. You know what I can do.” Noting that he looks properly frightened, you laugh, showing that you’re joking, ending the call.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Present… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, this is Happy Hogan correct, yes good. I would advise hearing me out before you hang up. I know who Spiderman is. We need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, before you start to get too worried, hear me out.” You continue in a demeaning yet pleasing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you, and how did you get this number?! What do you want?” Happy interrupts you threatened by your statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, that's not very polite. If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have told you.” Your reply fearlessly, too far into character. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well go on then.” He replies gruffly, clearly annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, telling you who I am right now would be no fun, wouldn't it? Anyway, I'm sure that won't be too hard to find, as I’ve done you the favor of calling you on my personal number. Now I'm sure your mind is running ragged thinking of all the nefarious possibilities of what I want, but what I want is really quite simple. You are going to arrange a meeting between Tony Stark and me to discuss Spiderman's future.” Happy goes to protest, but before you can, you cut him off, continuing to explain. “You see, I understand that he is a busy man, but really there is just so much potential I couldn't help myself. Now I understand demanding a meeting when we haven't even properly been introduced is hasty. However, let me assure you that I am to be taken seriously.” Your voice hardens, turning to steel. You will not be undermined. You cannot afford to actually follow through with your precautions. If you must, you will. But you know you should be able to do without it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, and why's that. For all, I know you don't even really know who Spiderman is.” He replies sternly, clearly doubting you have as much power as your project. Although it could just be a precaution to understand where you stand as his voice has underlying hints of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Would you like me to tell you who he is right now or tell you what I could do if you decide to ignore me?” You answer, unsurprised that he doubts your knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” Happy says gruffly, only seeming to get angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Parker, Peter Benjamin Parker, to be specific. Now to get on to the more morally gray aspect. Let's just say that I have connections that may be able to contact Tony Stark directly. And not to mention contacting the media is always so easy. They get so out of control so fast. It's like having to do nothing at all. Of course, revealing Peter would be the last resort. I'm not so cruel to do that to a minor when that is clearly not what he wants. However, it is quite easy to get the media to hate Tony Stark, especially so soon after the whole Civil War debacle. Even a simple message to mainstream media, even a tabloid like the Daily Bugle would be so happy to print an article revealing Iron Man to be supporting child soldiers. It is so easy to showcase Spiderman as one, even if it's claimed to be a conspiracy theory. Imagine all the people who would look back on videos of him noticing, his build, his voice, even what sort of language he uses. It's all so believable and even better yet, true. Of course, this can be avoided. I can be benevolent, don't you know. Get me that meeting it can even be on your ground, of course, there will be people who know where I am, so no funny business. You know how it is being a woman is so dangerous it would be a shame if anything happened to me because it would be released. So for the meeting, just text me a time and place, you have my number. I’m sure time can be made within a week. Oh, and let's keep this between us for now. Peter doesn't need to be involved yet. Let's first finish this between us. Bye.” You finish in a sing-songy tone, hanging up before Happy has the time to reply.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately crumple to the ground, exhausted. In disbelief at what you had just done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why did I do this omg, holy shit. I mean I didn't do too bad right? Whatever. What's done is done. I kinda wanna talk to someone about this. But there are only two people who would even understand to any degree. Well, telling Peter would literally defeat the purpose of going behind his back, and I most certainly not tell Ned he sucks at keeping secrets. Welp, I guess it. Time for a distraction.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You continue your day ignoring what you had just done, blasting music to push away any resurfacing thoughts of what you had just done. Just as you are finally coming to terms with your actions, you hear a ding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phone lights up with a notification from Happy. It reads: 4:00 pm there will be a car to pick you up from your apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if they know where you live, they certainly know who you are. I guess they chose to take you seriously. Good. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not going to lie the power in threatening men, amazing. I hope it was well enough balanced, showing that while the reader is powerful, they also have their worries.<br/>As always, comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eggs!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you wake up the next day tired, having been unable to have a good night's rest as you spent the night overthinking. You sigh to yourself, begrudgingly crawling out of bed. You yawn, wiping the sleep off of your face. As you get dressed, you realize that perhaps it would be best to dress up at least a bit to seem more professional. However, you decide that it would be best to simply add elements and fully dress up after school, lest you tip Peter off that something is going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you have arrived at school, you don’t approach Peter as usual. Guilt creeping up about having gone behind his back. Instead, you quickly go to Ned, notifying him that yes, you did the thing. And yes, everything seems to have gone to plan, so no, there is no need for him to execute any of the contingencies discussed the previous day well, at least not yet. Expectedly, while you were whispering, you caught Peter glancing over in curiosity and had to quickly whack Ned to be quiet. Luckily you were both silent and far enough that it didn't seem that he heard anything. You rush to make an excuse, scared that if Peter asks, Ned will try to respond. Ultimately giving information away through his awkward rambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter approaches you with a brow raised, questioning you as you had awaited. “What were you guys talking about all hushed like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to follow up on a question that I had asked Ned yesterday. Why do you think that we were talking about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I mean, you could be.” He replies, slightly embarrassed to then follow up with a quieter, “I mean, does he know that you know”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Peter, he knows. I told him yesterday to get the shock out of him so he wouldn't be loud in a public place.” You reply, not caring if anyone overheard, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool, that's smart.” He replies, nodding along in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, see you later. We still have to discuss spider things. We can talk at lunch. It should be fine as MJ isn't here today.” You add before you leave, making sure to give Ned a pointed look, hopefully conveying that you two should talk before then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you walk off, your facade drops, your chest aching from having to lie to Peter and making Ned do the same. You ease the guilt reassuring yourself that you are just doing what must be done to keep Peter safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As the day progresses, you go over what to say during your meeting over and over again. It brings you comfort knowing that even though you will inevitably be stressed and definitely forget something or just generally mess up, you are doing all that you can. You think to yourself, planning the rest of the day until the meeting, calculating everything by the hour to put everything in order. Once you are satisfied with your scheduling, enough time has passed that you meet Ned, luckily without Peter around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ned. Now I’m going to tell you some sensitive information, and I can't have you being loud, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, is it about the secret meeting.” He replies, leaning in, wiggling his eyebrows as he looks around to see if anyone is listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now hear me out before you ask any questions okay?” He nods, motioning zipping his lips.“So, like I previously mentioned, I got the meeting I wanted. It's today. So what we need to do is discuss a code word of sorts. So then I can text you to send me a few things. For example, we could use numbers to be the fastest. One, for example, can be a draft of the press email. Two could be you directly contacting Stark to prove I have the connections. Three would be the last resort as actually sending the information to the press. That sound good to you?” You say, listing the points on your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, that is so cool we have code words, well numbers. Still cool. This is what I was talking about when I said I was a man in the chair.” Ned says, with a manic grin on his face, spinning in his chair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so I don’t want to force you to be glued to your phone all day, at 4:00 pm is when everything starts. From then on, I want you to be available also since I doubt they trust me as I kinda sort of just threatened them a little. I want you to track my phone as well as a separate tracker. I'll have that one attached to a necklace, which will be hidden. So if at any point something goes awry and the two trackers are far apart, you can tell Peter.” You hand him what he needs to be able to pinpoint your location with a small nod.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! Are you sure you need this? You’re meeting with a superhero.” He asks you, confusion overshadowing his interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I would hate to come unprepared.” You reply sensibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am terrified of you.” He says in awe.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be.” You reply, smirking with a wink, turning away from him to focus on the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk into the cafeteria, grateful that your usual table is secluded knowing, it's best for what is about to be discussed. You walk to where Ned and Peter are smacking them upside their head before you sit down. “Now, what were you two thinking, doing such dangerous things? I thought the two of you were smarter than that. Not to mention you two are so loud and so obvious. How have you managed to keep this a secret to any degree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gape at you, staring shocked, unexpecting your reaction as you were so calm when you talked to them individually. Peter gets out of his stupor first replying to you. “Hey! No need to get violent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately cut him off with a glare daring him to continue. “You're about to lecture me on not being violent when you go around chasing villains?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- okay, fair, but I only get violent with bad guys,” Peter replies, trying to avoid your disapproval while still talking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, onto some questions that need to be asked.” You continue with a nod of your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noo, have you heard the things Ned has asked? He asked if I laid eggs, eggs!” Petter wines, grimacing at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I heard apparently, you don't. It’s very disappointing.” You whisper back, smirking. Quickly while he's distracted, you throw him a protein bar, which he catches due to his reflexes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what's this?” He asks, holding it up, confused at why you just threw a snack at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's food. I told you I was going to be bringing extra because of your fast metabolism. Don’t you dare protest because if I hear you say anything other than thank you and see that you've eaten it? I will do worse. Hmm, bringing in a protein shake every day seems fair, no? Considering you swinging around all day. We need to make sure you can sustain those abs you recently acquired.” You reply with a pointed glare showing how serious you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll eat it. So now onto my incredible strength.” Peter replies slyly, taking a bite from the protein bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It's funny this is definitely not what I pictured when I met you. You were just some shy, awkward nerd who sat near me in class. I rarely talked to you, and in return, you left me alone until there was a project which forced us to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, forced us to talk? I approached you.” Peter exclaims, denying your claims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so maybe I was also kind of shy and awkward shut up, let me have this. So as I was saying before, I was so rudely interrupted. We continued to talk then, one day, you brought me food.” You say with a dreamy sigh playing up your emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that's all it took, huh. You're so easily bought.” Peter interjects, snarkily as Ned nudges him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude. Anyway, it's not that I didn't pay you back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never gave him money.” Ned questions, slightly confused as he knows what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I may not have given it back, but I did defend him against Flash. I defended both of you if we’re being honest.” You reply, scrunching your nose in slight annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I remember the first time you did that. It was so cool.” Peter replies with a dazed look in his eyes as he reminisces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he was asking for it. Penis Parker has no originality really, why was he so obsessed with your dick. No one messes with my friends anyway. Not to mention I do love a good fight, especially one that is so easy to win, and to make it better, he really deserves to be taken down a notch.” You laugh as you reply, thinking of the face Flash made when you stood up to him. The pure shock on his face and lack of response were marvelous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, this is why we were intimidated by you in the first place,” Ned interjects good-humoredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you should be. You like me, anyway.” You add unbothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well ya, but I'm definitely still intimidated by you, but now it's more of an awed intimidation,” Ned says, letting Peter elaborate.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, like I know you could ruin my life, but it's more likely that you would not only help me hide a body but plan the murder.” Peter continues, with a small pause to think of how to convey your type of intimidation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, enough reminiscing. Seriously though, I want you to eat more. Oh, I also expect you to tell me about your patrolling schedule. I better get a text when you leave, and especially when you return. I don't care how late it is, even if I’m already asleep. I need to know you're okay.” You say sternly, your eyes softening as you taper on the strength leaving your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I promise. You know I’ll be okay right.” Peter replies, understanding that you're just worried for him and need the comfort.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Peter, that doesn't mean I’ll stop worrying. Now enough of that lunch ends soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting home was an experience as you made sure to go alone, starting to make your mind blank. Walking by, you feel a breeze, but you're unsure if it's the cold or the nerves that made you shiver. Walking in, you greet your family, making sure to quickly utter that you will be going to the library to study at four so they shouldn't worry, you'll be fine. You quickly finish getting dressed, making sure you have your phone, and the tracker is concealed under your shirt. Just as you finish adjusting everything, your phone dings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” - Happy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not me randomly adding little things to avoid plot holes.<br/>Anyway, the next chapter is the big meeting. My worry is that it would be longer than most chapters. So I was wondering, if you guys would prefer if it would be split into two chapters that would be on time, maybe less than the typical 1 chapter per week schedule, or 1 longer chapter that would take longer to come out?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And So We Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You walk down with all the poise and elegance you can muster, trying so hard to appear composed. As you walk out, you see a nice black car. You see a man walkout. It must be Happy. He opens the door for you, nodding in acknowledgment, you step in without a word. When the door shuts, and you slowly take a breath looking out the window. You quickly glance at Happy again and say, “shall we get going?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw in disdain and drove. You pop in some headphones knowing the drive is going to be long and arduous. Quickly texting Ned, you notify him that you're on the move. You glance at the time, going into maps chicking if you're actually going to the Avengers upstate facility as you expected. Happy finally breaks the silence deciding to talk to you, or more aptly, try to threaten you. “Why are you doing this, kid? I hope you know if you ever reveal his identity, we can and will make you suffer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, that's not very nice, and here I thought that this would be a nice quiet trip. Before you continue to threaten me, let me speak, would you?” Happy grunts in return, allowing you to continue. “I’m not going to reveal Peter’s identity. I don’t plan on hurting him or even you. There is just some business I need to take care of with Stark. Now I’m sure you don't believe me, but really what could a kid like me do against Iron Man? Let's be honest, while I do have some power, I’m mostly being humored out of curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems to accept your answer as the car relapses into silence. After Happy parks the car, he hands you a security badge, less tense but still annoyed. “Keep this on you at all times, I’ll take you through security, and then I'll take you to Tony.” He seems to soften for a moment deciding that maybe you aren't evil. “You talk far less than he does you know. Although you are considerably more snarky. Don't get into too much trouble kid, I would hate to escort you out.” With a small smile, you thank him, surprised, having expected much worse. You trail behind him, trying not to look around in wonder at the technology and architecture, focused on lies ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you arrive, at what you can only assume is where Stark is, Happy alerts Tony that you have arrived. You adjust your shit straightening your posture, stealing your every nerve. You walk in, head held high, not backing down for a second. “Hello, Dr.Stark. It seems we have much to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Stark, I don’t hear that one very often. Tony is fine. Now I must say I am curious as to what a kid thinks they're doing, demanding a meeting with me.” Tony replies, piercing you with his gaze, his signature smirk concretely plastered on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, we both know you already know practically everything about me. I made it incredibly easy, especially for a man of your caliber. I even gave you my number, didn't I? Considering I was picked up right in front of my apartment. I’m sure you know, exactly, who I am. Now shall we continue, we're both busy people?” You reply, crossing your hands, a small smirk on your face, ready for this to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really are you going to give me Peters’ ‘I have homework’ excuse. ” He sasses back, raising an eyebrow, seemingly entertained by your snark. You, however, decide not to answer, not giving him the pleasure regardless of how much you want to laugh. “Fine ladies first. I guess you can start,” he replies, waving a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How polite. Well, let's dive right in. I have a few demands, for lack of a better word. Now, now, before you start to protest, let me talk.” You see the start of aggravation form on his face and try to calm him down. “Let me start by saying by no means do I plan on harming Peter, you, or anyone else by extension. I understand that what I am doing seems malicious, but I can assure you I have no ill intent. Now onto my requests. First, I think by now you have revitalized that Peter and I are friends. What that means is I care about him, so I am going to protect him. Now I don't have fancy powers or money, but hell if I don’t see him get the support he deserves.” You sigh leaning back in your chair preparing yourself for what is going to be a long tirade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “See, all you superhero types are the same. You think you have to do everything yourself. And if you have to ask for anything, you're a burden or, worse, weak. Peter is a child, point blank. Regardless of his powers or intelligence, or anything else, he is a child first and foremost. I will not see him hurt. Now as great as it would be to demand that you pull all support and demand that he stops, we both know that will never happen.” You take a pause to let it sink in, but just by looking at him, you can tell he knows, and better yet, he understands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that there were protocols written in the suit to keep him safe, am I right?” You ask, making sure the protocols were not as intrusive as Peter had thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he disabled them as well.” You are ultimately unsurprised, as Ned had already told you of his hacking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well, thank you for trying anyway.” You wave a hand dismissively before continuing. “I'm sure Peter was quite mad about that. As good of an idea as that is, Peter is stubborn. He wants to be taken seriously, and I'm afraid all that succeeded in doing was make him feel undermined. You’re right he does need to take on less. He is young and less experienced, but to him, that makes no difference. He already believes he has a responsibility and will continue regardless of anything anyone says, and therefore we must treat him accordingly. It is a hard line to balance in protecting him and supporting him in his duties. Here is what I propose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A proposal is it? I thought you were demanding things from me?” You roll your eyes at Tony’s interjection, continuing with your points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “One, the protocols will be reinstalled. However, most of them will be disclosed, and there will be a manual that Peter is aware of. Two, he will be trained, in and out of the suit. Peter has no foundational strengths or skills. All of his power came from a spider bite. He relies solely on instinct, and while that can be good, it is also dangerous. He doesn’t even have training on how to properly use any of his powers. Anything that he knows is purely due to trial and error. So we need to test his limits, and only then can he reach his full potential. Three, I need you to work with him to understand his DNA. All that we currently know is that it has been altered and is what causes his power. However, what we do not know is so much greater. How affected by this spider bite has he been? How has this affected him not only physically but psychologically? He heals faster and seems to have a higher metabolism. But how much does he need to be eating to be healthy? Moreover, I doubt regular medications will work for him. This brings me to point four. I expect that he has full access to free medical attention and some type of first aid training. I would appreciate participating in this as well. Not to mention testing for pain medication that will work on him. Regardless of having a higher rate of healing, that does not decrease the amount of pain he feels. Five, my last and I dare say my most important point, therapy. This man already has an immense and unfounded sense of duty, and that will quickly, if it hasn't already, turn into guilt. How long until we see the effects of knowing he couldn't save everyone? How long until he learns that sometimes it is, kill or be killed. How long until he kills someone, to save his life, someone else's or worse by accident. How long until he becomes paranoid, ends up with flashbacks, PTSD, anxiety, or depression? It is inevitable. This lifestyle is hard and will hurt, and those injuries are not just physical. I'm sure you understand.” You take a pause, trying to calm down, having started to spiral, no longer aware of anything but worry. You take a breath, in, out, you are calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that was a lot. This will serve as an outline of sorts and doubtless has room for improvements, but those are my requests. See Dr. Stark, sorry Tony, I don’t think you're a bad man. I think under all of your bravado, you care, or else why would you do all of this.” You wave your hands, trying to convey all that you are thinking. “I understand that this is a lot to take in considering you don't even know me, but if there is anything I can do to convince you, I will do it. Well, as long as it is within reason.” You finish not wanting to sound as if you are pleading, unwilling to lose the appearance of self control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well kid, you are certainly something. This is certainly not what I expected from this. I must say I’m sort of impressed. I’m assuming you want to oversee this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod, not saying anything anticipating he has more to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, kid, this is impressive, admirable even, but aren't you overstepping. Really what do you think you're going to accomplish?” Tony continues, aggravatingly enough, still not saying whether or not he will agree to your plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to underestimate me? Peter created his main weapon and mode of transportation out of chemicals found from a school chemistry lab, we have a friend who already has hacked into your tech, and I well, I have more common sense than all of you combined. You want to tell me that I’m overstepping what I found than man's secret out while he was being distant. Realistically keeping his identity secret is one of the only truly intelligent decisions Peter has made about being Spiderman. And let's be honest, while you may be, what was it you said? Right, a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, you don't know what to do with Peter. So are you going to accept my proposal or should I give you time to think about it? Oh, and think carefully, and don't forget I do have incentives.” You say, thinly veiling your threat as you lean in, staring deep into his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Tony starts chuckling, turning into a full laugh. “You sure are something. Okay, I’ll bite. We can implement your plans. I’ll do my thing, set it all up, and I assume you want to be able to supervise? Oh, and don't think I believe that this is all you want.” He replies, narrowing his eyes, an inquisitive look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad you've agreed. It is for the best. On the note of me wanting more, well, technically, you're not wrong. But everyone is entitled to their secrets. Furthermore, nothing that I want is something you can do for me right now. Before you ask, let's just say I do have more plans. They just require a bit more, well time.” You start to rise, having no more to say. But before you fully get up, you remember to ask. “Should I be expecting Happy to contact me as your middle man again, or will I be getting a message from you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We will just have to see, won't we? In the meantime, just try to threaten fewer people, won’t you?” Tony and you rise, the meeting over. He walks over to you, resting a hand on your shoulder as he replies. You nod in acknowledgment but decide not to answer and instead start to leave, hoping Happy will get you a ride back. The subway would not be fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As you start to walk away, you hear Tony say one last thing. You turn as he says. “Oh and kid, keep the badge. I have a feeling you'll be around here pretty often. And who knows if I ever do end up having highschool interns, you'll be the first to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen in shock as you give him possibly your first genuine smile since you have met him. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to keep a lookout then. Bye Tony. I'll hear from you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leave with the widest smile, looking down, covering your face in shock at how well that went. Just as you go to walk into the lobby, you see Happy. You tone down your excitement. “Does this mean that I’ll be getting a ride back?” You ask him before he turns around to see you, seeming startled. Whether from your sudden appearance or the fact that the meeting was relatively short. You do not know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yes it does. I assume everything went fine, considering I don't have to throw you out.” The two of you start walking out. Happy opens the door for you as you get in the same car.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is a pretty good indicator, but yes, everything went well. Happy to report that none of my ‘threats’ had to be completed.” With that, the car lapses into silence as neither one of you really had much more to discuss. Over the trip, you remember to finally text Ned that everything went well, and just as you promised, he didn't have to follow through with any of the contingencies. He quickly replies, ecstatic at the news, answering in astonishment over how well everything went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally arriving at home, you quickly say goodbye and thank Happy for the ride walking into your home. Unlocking the door, you say a general greeting to your family in the bounce announcing your return. Arriving in your room, you drop down onto your bed, letting out a deep sigh covering your face letting out a small scream into a pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, that was the easy part, surprisingly enough. I still have bigger fish to fry. I doubt it will go nearly as well though, oh well. Might as well get some rest.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You go to bed unaware of what awaits you in the morning. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is! This was my inspiration for this entire fic, so I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>Shout out to Abbikazoo for my first comment that made my entire week, so thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Miscalculations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You wake up content, having slept peacefully, knowing that you have gotten everything you wanted from the meeting. As you start to walk to school, you notice your phone has blown up over the night. You quickly check to view the notification saying it's from Peter, feeling the worry settle in. You read a flurry of texts from Peter all in caps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       WHAT DID YOU DO?!! -Peter</span>
</p>
<p><span>       WHY THE HELL DID I JUST GET A MESSAGE FROM TONY STARK ABOUT </span> <span>YOU -Peter</span></p>
<p>
  <span>       LOOK-Peter </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You immediately know what it's about. Already you regret your decision not to have told Peter earlier. But what were you supposed to do if you told him before you did anything he would try to stop you. You were already planning on telling him soon, but how were you supposed to know that Tony was going to text him the same day. You muster up the course to open the screenshot, knowing that whatever it is is damning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       I just met your girlfriend she really is something - Stark</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       What girlfriend?-Peter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       What do you mean?-Peter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       You know that little firecracker who blackmailed me into a meeting to make me follow her demands -Stark</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       You know the one who figured out your secret identity-Stark</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       I'm so sorry it won't happen again I'll talk to her -Peter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck you think knowing there is no way to make this seem better. How are you supposed </span>
  <span>to explain to Peter that it isn't that bad when Tony literally says you blackmailed him. All you can do is hope that Peter will let you explain and that he will come to understand what you were trying to do. You quickly try to formulate a response, something, anything that could possibly make the situation better. You come to the realization that you should probably reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       I’m sorry, could we talk about it in person. I don't want to do this over text -You</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       I really didn't see this until now I promise I wasn't ignoring you -You</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Fine. -Peter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sigh but don't reply, knowing there is nothing you can do to better the situation. You almost want to stop walking so you don't have to face him. But you know that is only going to make things worse. Ned quickly flashes through your mind. What do you say to him? Should you tell him? Would telling him just drag him into your mess? You can only imagine that Peter does not know of Ned’s involvement as he wasn't mentioned, so you just decide not to say anything to Peter unless he directly asks. In this train of thought, you decide not to tell Ned. Knowing if you say something, he would just be caught in the middle, and you don't want that. After all, you were the one who made him go along with your plan in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk into school surprisingly early, although it must be fate as you have to confront Peter, ready to confront him. Slowly you walk up to him, seemingly trying not to bring attention to yourself. You get to his side, slightly hunched, whispering a hey in greeting, noting that he doesn't even greet you back. “I’m sorr-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Peter slams his locker shut. Realizing he was being too loud as people looked over to see what it was about, he started again. “No, okay. You can't just do things by yourself that affect other people and think it's fine because you think it might benefit them! You can't play god! When were you going to tell me huh?! Right as things start happening? I got a text from Iron Man telling me you essentially threatened him. I didn't know what to say. How are you supposed to explain to someone that you didn't know your friend made a whole elaborate plan to make demands, seemingly on my behalf? What the hell was I supposed to do? You weren't even supposed to know I was Spiderman. You told me nothing, nothing. You hate when people do that, you know what that feels like. But it's fine when you do it, right? You're above everyone else because you're so smart, and apparently, you're being helpful. I bet you thought I would be grateful. Wheel, I'm not. Call it off, wherever it is. You wanted to help me, fine. You can help me by doing nothing. You already caused enough problems.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I mean if you would just let me explain. It's really not that..” All of a sudden the bell rings, and without sparing you another glance, Peter walks away as you barely get anything out. “Bad, it's really not that bad.” You whisper to yourself, already starting to feel bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You go through the day, a shell of a person the words ‘You already caused enough problems’ echoing through your mind. Trying to understand where Peters is coming from, you try to rationalize what he's saying, trying to convince yourself that he was just angry and didn't really mean it. However, all it serves to do is make you feel worse and worse. Why didn't you just tell him? You berate yourself, accepting that it's your fault. All of a sudden, feelings of anger seem to rush in, overwhelming you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overwhelmed by your emotions, you start to think, why is it your fault? You're the one trying to understand his side when all he's really done is yell at you. You wanted to talk it out. It's not your fault he's ignoring you. What more are you supposed to do, force him? What's that going to solve. If anything, it will just cause more problems. I doubt he's trying to see your side at all. Why do you have to be the one to put in all the effort? No. Who says you should? No one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sigh, massaging your temples, trying to calm down. Knowing this train of thought will get you anywhere. You give in just repeating: just give Peter space, he needs time, you have to be patient, in your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, you get notifications from your phone. You quickly check what's up because you doubt Peter was to one to message you. You see Ned blowing up your phone as he vigorously questions you about what happened with Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Why is Peter in such a bad mood?!-Ned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Wait nevermind-Ned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Did you tell him that I was involved-Ned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Answer me I need to know-Ned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       !!-Ned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       No I didn't tell him I didn't want him to be mad at you too-You</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       It's up to you if you want to tell him-You</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       He's really mad this doesn't seem good-Ned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Weren't you going to tell him?!-Ned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       I was! Mr stark just beat me too it Peter won't even let me talk to him -You</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there, you see that he's stopped responding, and you can only assume he's learning what happened from Peter. You can only hope that, by having Peter talk to Ned, Peter will calm down, allowing you to talk to him at lunch. You end up hearing nothing for the rest of the day, going to lunch feeling dejected. You see MJ and go to sit by her, nodding, not having the energy to actually start up a conversation. The two of you, sitting in comfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, you notice that neither Peter nor Ned have come to lunch. You quickly text Ned, asking if he and Peter would be sitting with you for lunch or if he’s still avoiding you. Soon enough, you hear a reply that no, Peter still doesn't want to see you. Confirming your assumptions that he's still mad at you, giving you the silent treatment. Having read the text, you sigh, placing your phone down. Giving up on being able to talk to Peter today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MJ looks up from her book, looking at you with a questioning glance. “As fun as it is adding your distressed face to my book, what's wrong? I assume it has to do with the message you got?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, I messed up. I didn't tell Peter something and he found out from someone else. Now he won't even see me, let alone let me explain. The text was just Ned confirming he isn’t going to show up.” You reply exasperatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'm guessing you won't tell me what it's about?” You shake your head in a silent no, feeling bad that you can't tell her. “Well, there's not much either one of us can do. You'll just have to wait until Peter calms down. It should be fine anyway, Ned should help him calm down, and the two of you are close. It's not like you're going to stop being friends all of a sudden.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“Thanks,” you smile softly. “I didn't know you cared so much,” you tease her. Bumping her shoulder with yours, diffusing the tension. Coming to terms with the situation, you just let yourself be. Waiting for an opportunity to talk to Peter, present itself to you. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of angst this time. Don't worry it shouldn't last that long. I just think that realistically Peter would get mad. <br/>Next chapter, we get to explore Peter's side as it should be of his point of view, so look forward to that. </p>
<p>Did you notice the subtle nod to romance from Tony? Hopefully, later I can add more romantic elements. But this is definitely a slow burn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now we get to see Peter's side and what he's feeling! Change in point of view, so don't be alarmed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Ned walked alongside Peter, he would look over, worried at the waves of anger rolling off his body, Peter's jaw clenched shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why aren't we going to the cafeteria?” Ned softly asks Peter, his worry for Peter obviously showing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to ignore somebody. I just can't believe she went behind my back to talk to Mr. Stark! Wait, no, sorry not talk to, blackmail! What was she thinking? She didn't even tell me I had to find out through Mr. Stark and seem like an idiot! Look!” Peter shows Ned the conversation he had with Mr. Stark, whipping out his phone in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned's eyes widened in panic, wondering what to do as he was also involved. Texting you, he made sure that he was not involved in the conversation. And that he still had to decide whether or not to tell Peter he was also in on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ned tries to subtly get answers of his own, Peter takes his shock and silence, similar to his own, having no idea that Ned already knew of the blackmail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to play it safe, Ned tries to rationalize with Peter and get him to calm down before he even attempts to tell him of his part in this situation. “Look, man, did you try to talk to her? Because from what I can tell, you're just ignoring her. That way, you can't even get answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just so mad. Why didn't she tell me? Does she not trust me? Why did she even think that was a good idea? What was she even trying to do? She doesn't know about this stuff Ned. She only recently even told us she knew about Spiderman. What makes her think that she knows what best. She doesn't even know anything about this! And yet she goes to Mr. Stark. I only just got him to start to respect me, then this! Why does she always think she knows best? I'm the one with the powers here. I do not need her protection! Huh, what was she even trying to accomplish! I'm sick of this! And she was the one who told me when she admitted she knew I was Spiderman. It's fine Peter, I understand why you didn't tell me, but I just wish you trusted me. The hypocrisy! So I'm supposed to trust her and tell her, but she doesn't have to do the same!” Peter pants, ending his rant, tugging at his hair in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the only way to find out her goal is to talk to her. Look, you two have been friends for a while before you were Spiderman. And while we were both nerds and losers, she still stood up for us and had nothing to gain from that. If anything, it just dragged her down the social ladder. You don't really think that the first thing she would do is create problems. You can't really believe she's trying to use your connection to Mr. Stark for some sort of advantage, do you? The same girl who completely called out Flash even though that was going to get her some shit?” Ned tries to rationalize with Peter, realizing that he has to tell Peter of his involvement. If not to make the two of you resolve your conflict. Then to spare him of an argument with Peter of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ya, I guess. But still, she should have told me. I’m just so mad I seemed like an idiot to Mr. Stark, not knowing what the heck was going on when it directly involved me and my identity. It took her so long to reply too. What was I supposed to do, huh Ned? Just say, oh, it's fine because you probably had good intentions? And ya, I'll probably have to talk to at some point to try to figure out what the hell she was trying to do but honestly, right now, I don't want anything to do with her.” Peter replies, still annoyed at what happened. But seeming to simmer down and start to understand he needs to talk to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned sighs, looking at Peter straight in the eyes. “Look, Peter, I knew. She told me that she was going to do this. She even asked for my help.” Ned notices Peters' eyes widen as he starts to try to yell something, but before he can, Ned stops him. “Before you blow up, let me explain.” Peter's mouth shuts with a click, nodding, letting Ned continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly could not tell you what she was hoping to accomplish because she didn't tell me. And honestly, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. That is a conversation the two of you need to have. What she told me is that she needed a favor. She asked me to get her Happy's number and help her actualize her contingency plans if needed. That was the blackmail. I would like to emphasize that she is scary and honestly would have been able to do this without my help, but either way did not actually do anything too terrible. All of the blackmail was kinda real in the sense that she could have fulfilled her threat to Mr. Stark, but none of it was going to harm you. All of it was directed towards Iron Man. She even kept me out of it so only she would be out in a vulnerable position. And anyway, she didn't go through with any of the threats, from what I gather. Considering she told me she got what she wanted from Mr. Stark and didn't tell me to do any of the plans.” Ned finally finished rambling, trying to say everything as fast as he could. Worried that if he took too long, Peter would interrupt or stop listening.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine, I'm not that mad at you, Ned. At least you actually told me.” Peter huffs, some annoyance still coursing through his veins regardless of his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, she probably was going to tell you she was just beat to it.” Ned quickly replies, turning to defend you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter glares at him, letting Ned know he's on thin ice. “Well, not soon enough why. Didn't she just tell me from the start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be honest, Peter. You would have just tried to stop her. And why is it any different than what we did on the DC trip?” Ned says, bringing up a good point forcing Peter to realize his hypocrisy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but at least I would have known,” Peter grumbles unhappily, at an inability to respond with anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but was Mr.Stark even mad? Because it really didn't look like he was.” Ned questions bringing in some rationality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I mean, he made a joke, I guess.” Peter answers with an air of bashfulness, remembering how Mr.Stark called you his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it is not as bad as you think. Anyways, she was the only one at risk. All things considering it could have been worse. She even promised not to threaten your identity at any point.” Ned replies with a shrug, remembering you have made sure not to say anything of his involvement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem she put herself at risk! Who's going to protect her if anything bad happened in threatening one of the most powerful men if she didn’t even tell me! What was going to happen if they actually took her as a threat and did something! The whole point of not telling her was to keep her out of danger, and here she goes throwing herself into it.” Peter yells, driving himself into another state of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you really mad at her, or are you just worried about her?” Ned says, forcing Peter into a realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, you're right. Does this mean I have to apologize? And I was so mean too! I didn't even listen, and she even tried to apologize! And I still don't even know what the heck she did? Are you sure you don't know her plan?” Peter says, frantic mind going a million miles an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned nodes pensively considering what to say, but glad that Peter has calmed down and is willing to talk to you. “Just talk to her. I honestly don't know, but you two still need to talk regardless, to make up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your right, I guess I do. But how am I supposed to face her after I just yelled at her? I didn't even bother to try to listen to her? She was probably so hurt.”  Peter says, sighing into his hands full of remorse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I can tell, she understands where you're coming from, and odds are she won’t blame you. Just apologize when you eventually talk. and sooner is better than later you don’t want the emotions to fester like a wound.” Ned replies, knowing that the two of you will make up soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. Fine, I'll talk to her."   Peter replies, sending you a text telling you to meet him later, demanding answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I posted later in the day than usual life got in the way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this chapter is late, I've been quite busy. Hopefully, the next chapter should be on time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You saw the text from Peter. You make a mental note to thank Ned for calming him down. You fret over the thought of having to face Peter, having expected to be given the cold shoulder for far longer. Apparently, it had never occurred to you to create a plan. As to what to say past “I'm sorry" and some sort of explanation, you have yet to know. How do you even form an argument that he’ll accept? You don't even really know what he wants from you. You have to tell him the truth, right? Well, you can’t tell him everything. But you'll still tell him everything that is currently in the works. There is no need to worry him about things that are a long time coming.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how have you been.” Peter first breaks the silence, seeming kind of awkward, hesitant in starting the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I guess. You wanted an explanation?” You reply softly, not wanting to invoke further anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but I wanted to apologize first. I was sort of mean to you without even giving you the chance to explain. I was just so angry, not knowing what the hell was happening. I should have just let you try to explain, and I'm sorry that I was so harsh.” Peter answered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cut Peter off as he starts to apologize. “It’s fine, you're right it's my fault I should have told you sooner, or at the very least been able to reply faster. That way, we could have avoided this whole mess. I should have assumed you would get mad. I deserved it. I understand you were just angry. You didn't really mean it. I deserve it anyway for not being upfront. You're letting me explain now anyways, so thanks. You don’t have to apologize. ” You try to comfort Peter, but not sure how you feel. Guilt and anger intermixing in a way where you cannot decipher your emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that's the problem. You always try to validate everyone else's emotions, but when it comes to yourself. It's as if you don't think you deserve to have emotions. You should be mad! You're not a mindreader. How were you supposed to know that this was going to happen? You yourself said you were already planning on telling me. I should have also tried to listen. You were already offering to explain! I just brushed you off, ignored you, and then insulted you! And now you're telling me that I don’t have to apologize. What the heck. I bet you just think I’m angry that you didn't tell me. Well, yes, that's a problem. You were in danger!” Peter stops for a second taking a deep breath, trying to center himself, suddenly speaking much quieter. “You were in danger. Who knows what could have happened, and the worst thing is I would have never known. What if they took you as a threat? What then? What could you have done? I'm the one with powers here. I know you just want to help, but I’m the hero. I'm the one with powers, I should be protecting you, but I couldn't. I was useless. I can't do anything to help anymore because you did it all by yourself. I know you got Ned to help, but even he barely knew anything. You were so conscious of making sure he wasn't at liability, you forgot to even think about yourself. And now you’re trying to tell me that I don't even need to apologize.” Peter sighs, anxiously running a hand through his hair, face scrunching up in exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Peter, it's not that I don't deserve an apology. It's just that I understand where your anger is coming from. Was I hurt? Yes. But what good would it have done to just be angry? It would just make everything worse. And honestly, I just don't have the energy to do that. I really just needed to trust you. I needed to trust that you would eventually hear me out. And the thing is, I do trust you. I know you, Peter. Your kind, someone who purposely tries to hurt others, would not start going out trying to be a hero as soon as they get powers. Yes, I’m mad. But also, you're apologizing now anyway. Is my anger valid? Yes. But it is also foolish to just be mad when you're hearing me out now? The important thing is that you're letting me explain because once we can have an actual conversation about this, most things should be resolved.” You sigh, emotionally exhausted.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya alright, explain then,” Peter replies, looking directly into your eyes, tensions rising.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“So from what I can tell, all you know is that I essentially ‘threatened’ Tony. Right?” You ask Peter, making sure he knows it’s not rhetorical. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and Tony?” Peter replies, tripped up on the fact that you referred to Mr. Stark as Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that's what he told me to refer to him as? Anyways, I would like to mention that while technically I did threaten him, it was more about having leverage, so I was taken seriously. Also, I would like to mention. In any threat I made, I made sure not to put you in any danger. So there was not even the semblance of the thought of ever exposing you. Essentially the threats were to get a meeting with Tony. From there, we had a civilized discussion and came to an agreement.” From there, you just smirk, thinking back to how well the meeting went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that's good at least, but what was the deal?” Peter asks, getting aggravated by the lack of a definitive answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting there, patience. Well, we talked about our mutual interest, you. Let's just say I had a few problems with how you have been handling your heroing work. You were both being very unsafe, and I had a big problem with the way he was treating you. Before you get mad, I'm not underestimating you. I just think preparation would be beneficial. You essentially got powers that you have no training to use. Nor an idea as to what exactly it did to you. If Tony wanted you to fight for him, fine. But that support needs to be reciprocated. He has the money and resources to make things easier and, most importantly, safer. So we discuss how he would be a better mentor, you may not have an actual internship, but there is no reason you shouldn’t get guidance. I gave Tony criteria for what this should be, and he agreed to my terms.” You quickly go over a briefer version of what you wanted from Tony, trying not to overwhelm Peter and pause to let him process. In an effort to provide comfort from what you have just told him, you try to reassure him that it should not happen unexpectedly. “Listen, it sounds like more than it is. I already have an overview as a supervisor of sorts. This means that I should know what will happen before it happens so everything will be fine. It should be pretty interesting anyway. I mean, you do get to be trained by Iron Man and find out what's going on with that spider bite. Learn your limits, all fun stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Peter deadpans, unamused by your antics. “Really? Okay, fine, I guess that makes sense, and everything turned out fine. And I understand that you just wanted to make sure I’m safe, but next time tell me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, does that mean you forgive me?” You look at him with eyes full of hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Okay, but can we talk about the fact that you threatened Iron Man and came out of it alive and getting what you wanted. You are terrifying.” Peter remarks, realizing just what you accomplished with essentially no help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, thank you.” You add with a smirk. “What can I say. I guess I’m simply amazing. Oh, did I tell you that I’m one hundred percent sure that Tony doesn't dislike me? I mean, just as I was leaving your meeting, he essentially offered me a real internship. I mean, I doubt he trusts me, but at the very least, I've earned respect and acknowledgment.” You continue with confidence, happy that the two of you have made up to the point where you can joke around again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way. There is no way that he is completely okay with you. Was nobody angry that you were trying to blackmail him?” Peter's face shows complete disbelief, not understanding how this happened when they seemed to think he was so incompetent to the point where they treated him like a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, Happy was not a fan of me at all. One could even say he was not happy about the situation.” You answer, far too proud of the pun you made. Peter, however, was not amused by the pun. Simply glaring at you, conveying his exasperation. “Anyways, he was quite mad that I dared to threaten Tony. However, he seemed to calm down when I reassured him I wasn't actually trying to do anything malicious. It also probably helped that he probably underestimated me, thinking I was just a kid on a power trip trying to get their five minutes of fame. Though, to be fair, that also may have just made him more annoyed. In the end, since Tony gave me a pass, I can only assume he's now fine with me. I mean, he didn't threaten me after like he did when we first met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He threatened you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noting that it's probably best not to have Peter panic, you try to explain that it sounds worse than it is “It was not really threatening maybe warning is better anyways nothing bad happened to me it's fine. If anything, it might just be fun to make fun of Happy for being scared of a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My god, you're going to give me an aneurysm. I don't know whether to laugh or what, but please, for the love of god, stop. I do not want to hear about how you're sassing all of these people. Please don't make me any enemies.” Peter interjects absolutely done with your antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I'm a delight.” You reply, with a smile stretching across your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, you both hear a ding. Checking your phone to see if it's you, you notice a message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe: Tony Stark</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn your phone, showing Peter who you got the message from. Shocked that Tony texted you directly, having expected Happy to be the middleman like for Peter. “I guess he really doesn't dislike me, nice. Looks like I should look at this, but I can only assume we're going to see him soon. My plan worked faster than I thought. Nice."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was a moment, probably way too much projecting, but no one will tell me no. I must say I love healthy communication. Why have angst when you can work it out as you should. Some hints of romance, but let's be honest, the two are so oblivious. While both of them so obviously care about each other. The other's safety their first priority, but only as friends. They care too much, but it's all friendly. Romance isn't even a thought, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. May's Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Previously Tony Stark messaged you. You and Peter have yet to open the message.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you going to open the message, or are we just going to stare at your phone?” Peter says, shocking you into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but let me appreciate that I have the number of one of the most powerful and rich in the world. Is this where I peak? Oh my god, I’m peaking at high school. My worst nightmare.” You add, horrified by your revelation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think to peak in high school, you need more of a social life.” Peter replies, not about to put up with your bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, you reply, “Disrespectful peter. Valid but desire-fucking-spectiful. I would have a social life if I didn't have to spend all my time running after you.” smacking him upside his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just let me see the text already.” Peter coincides with a smile, any and all tension from before gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, what happened to your manners, Pete? May would be ashamed.” You reply, laughing all the way through. Here.' Pointing your phone towards him, so you can both see the text. Reading through, the first thing you notice is how fast you got texted. The message consists of a schedule for the first meeting tomorrow. Very soon, you're not sure if you're impressed or overwhelmed by how fast everything has been. While yes, that is the goal, it is still so much to deal with. Okay, so after school, you and Peter are getting picked up by Happy, which makes sense. Love the addition of Tony telling you to make sure Peter doesn't annoy Happy too much, although it seems that Peter is not a fan, regardless, moving on. Medical exam and research. Good, that should be the priority. We need to know what we're working with before you can start working on training Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next part of the message makes you laugh. “And, make sure to tell Peter hi if he's not already reading this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe look, he was thinking of you how sweet.” You smirk at Peter, a mirthful expression on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter, however, has no such reaction, “Oh shut up.” he replies, ears burning. “Wait what's this about the medical exams and research?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when Tony and I had met, one of my top priorities was to be able to figure out how to keep you healthy. That cannot really happen until we know how that spider bite affected you. This ‘medical exam’ should just help in finding out what those effects were and how to best take care of you. Oh, also to find out what your limits are, think of it like a fitness test combined with a regular checkup dialed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, let's find Ned. We have to fill him in. Also, to tell him we've made up. I'm sure he hated having to be the middleman.” You nudge him, slinging your backpack over your shoulder, starting to walk off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ned,” you wave at him, beating Peter to the punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see the two of you have made up.” He replies, pointing to the two of you. “I will take my thanks now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Peter mumbles, ever the polite one. Meanwhile, you just cross your arms and glare, refusing to do such a thing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you can take all the credit, but alright. Anyways we came here, well I came here, and I needed Peter to be here too, to tell the two of you we need to have a little talk about Peter's extracurricular for a lack of better words. And our part in it. Sounds good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?” Ned asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, after school would be best. Wouldn't want anyone to overhear, now would we.” You reply, also just not wanting to have this conversation now, far too lazy and not nearly collected enough to make a compelling statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys can just come over. Aunt May should be fine with that. I can just send a text anyways. ” Peter adds, providing a solution for you all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, shouldn't we be the ones filling you in? I mean we've been in the know for much longer."  Ned asks, faking insult to this oversight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would make sense if you two were any good at being sneaky. I found out with no help, remember? Out of all of us, we all know I am the best at lying. Well, bluffing if we're going to be kind. "  You rebuttal, fully aware of where your skills lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you are the most devious. Don't think we forgot you threatened Iron Man. I still can't believe you did that." Peter replies in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we better get to class. We still have to finish the day. Meet up at the end of the day?" Ned nods, agreeing with him. But ushering you all to leave as so you don't miss class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, everyone leaves their respective ways. Leaving only the thought of what comes next on their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into Peter's apartment, you greet May, “Hey May, how have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, how have you been? It's been a minute since I've seen you?” May replies, cheery as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, busy fixing this one,” you reply, gesturing to Peter. “ and you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you know-” Before May has a chance to finish, Peter interrupts a bewildered look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I thought I was your nephew, is no one going to ask me how my day was?!” Peter exclaims, gesturing wildly in his astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, you were saying May?” You continue ignoring Peter, winking at May with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HUGH. Hello!” Peter gestures wildly, eyes crazed, while Ned giggles in the background.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re joking. Calm down, Peter. How was your day? May replies. “How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it doesn't count now. It's insincere.”  Peter wines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Peter. We already knew I was the favorite. Let's go anyway. We have to work on a project anyways, right?” You add, making sure to emphasize the project to Peter and Ned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, before you go, do you guys want snacks?” May asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” All three of you shout, panicked, aware of her cooking skills or lack thereof. “I mean, we wouldn't want to bother you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it's no problem. It's just something store-bought.” The three of you sigh in relief, nodding, finally accepting the snacks presented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the three of you to enter Peter's room, you make sure to close the door even though May is already aware of Peter's extracurriculars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, you lean on the door you just shut, facing Peter and Ned, you say, “Okay, it's time to teach the two of you a lesson.” smirking a mischievous sparkle in your eyes. The sheer terror the two portray, making you laugh hard enough to may you tear up. "My god, what do the two of you think I'm going to do. We're just going to talk. Communication, you know, clear up any questions? While I don't know, teaching you how not to freak out and reveal yourselves. One would imagine that I was going to beat you up with the faces you were making."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and here,"  You toss the snack at Peter. "you can have mine too. I imagine you must be hungry with your fast metabolism and all. I think you know better than to protest, right? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rolls his eyes choosing not to say anything, simply nodding his head in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ned glances between the two of you smirking, says, "awe, you do care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up. Anywho what I really meant is that you two are getting lessons in communication. I'm seriously concerned that your secret is going to be revealed because you two don't know how to effectively keep secrets or even think of a lie without confusing each other. Yes, I'm looking at you, Ned. Really trying to use Peter for fame by announcing he knows Spiderman. Like, really is it so hard to say, oh he got sick, you don't need to specify. Food poisoning is a classic getting lost works too, and most of all, talk to each other. If your lies don't match up, it will be suspicious. A simple text does the work. And for the love of god, stop trying to make the fact that you know Spiderman work. I mean really, to correct that, you could have just said, oh ya, I saw him swinging around one and talked to him a bit. It's really that simple. And please, please stop talking about it so blatantly in public. If you want to talk about it, fine, just try to cover it up. You want to talk about patrol fine. We have already established that that's his Stark internship. Just say internship, it'll draw less attention. Be brief and nonspecific if you really feel the need to be specific. Connect it to homework or something for all I care text about it, delete the texts afterward. That shouldn't even have to be said. Or I don't know, wait till your alone. Oh please, if you're out and about, just tell someone where you are, and if I don't get a text that you got home with a report of any injuries, I don't care if you just got a papercut, I will bring in the calvary just to kill you myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, so you're sure I can't just keep secrets from you guys?" Peter replies cheekily, smirking at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whacking him, you reply with a resounding no. "What else, oh, Peter and I will be visiting Stark tomorrow, you know, for tests and such. Just to let you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fair, you guys get to do all of the cool stuff." Ned whines in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you did want to just be the man in the chair that's more of a passive role, and let's be honest, if you did come, you would faint." You reply as Peter chuckles at your response, knowing it's true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, enough of this, let's do something fun."  With that, you simile, glad to have a distraction. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I had a lot of things going on. Next chapter should definitely update faster.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fitness PSA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wiggling your eyebrows, you ask, “so Peter, what do you think about playing a prank on Ned.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? What are you planning in that devious little mind of yours?” Peter asks, confused yet with a spark of interest in him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Ned did say he was jealous of our meetings with the Avengers, well I did say it would just make him faint. What if we got him to that point without embarrassing ourselves in the process.” Turning to face Peter holding on to his arms, you ask, “wait, do you think we could get Tony in on it? Like, get him to film a video with us? It would definitely take longer than just one meeting, but I feel like we could definitely make him faint with our ‘coolness’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I mean, yes, we could do that, but should we though?” Peter asks, ever the kind one of the two of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it could be fun to get back at him for all the, do you lay egg type questions.” You reply so convincingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m in, but we should wait to get more people to really shock him.” With that, you got Peter hook, line, and sinker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cool.” You smile at him, a soft sort of look. A tinge of something more, something neither one of you noticed. “Your welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at you, curiously, “whatever do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not so nervous, now are you?” You reply, your smile affecting your tone, your eyes showing a great fondness, a look typical when looking at him, that it’s almost unnoticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess so,” Peter answers with that shy smile of his, looking back at you knocking against you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are your plans for your nighttime activities. From homecoming to simple bike theft, what are we talking about?” You look pointedly at him, the air tingling with tension, the answer you seek holding such a weight that it almost feels too heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I well, I’m trying to stay closer to the ground, and I won’t seek another vulture, but those weapons are still out there aren’t they?” At that, he pauses, seeking the words to convey what he feels while still not wanting to worry you. In the end, he simply takes a breath to steady himself, giving in to the undeniable truth, “I have to clean it all up, taking in one man won’t stop the operation, and I cannot leave it alone it’s my duty, I know the most about the Chitauri weapons. If I don’t, who will?” Peter stares at you, looking for something in your eyes. It seems that he found whatever he was looking for as he continues. “You have to understand, I have to do something, and I doubt he will let me. You can’t tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both know who Peter is talking about. And so you understand that fear and complete unwillingness to ask because the finality of a no is far more harmful than anything that could come from saying nothing. “Okay.” With that one syllable, Peter looks at you with eyes so wide you wonder what would have happened if you said no. “Hey, I understand I won’t tell him, but you will get help if not from Tony then from Ned and me. I have no intention to stifle or stop you. Anyway, what good would that do? Come on, my loyalty lies with you, although trading up would not be terrible, think of the money.” You smile, moving on from the serious tone that has come over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god, if I didn’t know you, I would think you’re being serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I’m not serious? I’m putting in a lot of work for the two of you. Why shouldn’t I be compensated? Money is always good to have, and even better to get.” At that, you both fake thinking about it but start cracking up laughing. “Now come on, we have to catch a ride with one Happy Hogan, who I do believe I was warned to make sure you don’t annoy? Now, what is that all about?” You continue hooking your arm with his starting to walk out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gapes at you, thoroughly insulted. “That is not my fault he should change his name from Happy to Unhappy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really because he didn’t seem to have a problem with me, well after having the whole blackmail thing resolved.” At that, you start to laugh, not being able to keep a straight face. “Sorry, it’s just so weird to say that. Like I really did do that, but honestly, it feels fake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me. I was to one who had to hear of it second hand. Imagine how weird it is for me. And honestly, how is it that all of these people didn’t really like me but, you come in guns blazing and, you’re the cool one. Teach me your ways.” Peter pleads to you, giving you puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, young padawan. First, realize, Happy is inevitably going to see you as an annoying kid. So what you’re going to have to do is sometimes just be quiet and, when you speak, command authority. Personally, it’s fun to occasionally be slightly demeaning. For you just realize Happy just wants peace and quiet.” You reply, fully aware of how Peter can get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t ramble.” Peter pouts, crossing his arms as you wait for Happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s usually cute.” You reply, smiling at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Peter replies with a blush covering his face, turning away so you can only notice his ears burning red.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute, you think to yourself. “Hey, there’s Happy let’s go.” You drag Peter by his arm to the car, whispering to him, “just follow my lead it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You get in the car, Peter opening the door for you. You quickly thank him. Entering, the both of you greet Happy with a simple hello.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quick. I wasn’t expecting to see you both so soon.” Happy greets instead of a traditional hello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say. I know how to get things done. I don’t have time to waste, anyways isn’t it best to just get things done as soon as possible.” Pointing at Peter, you say, “I have to keep this one safe. His aunt can be very scary when provoked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true Aunt May’s is definitely a force to be reckoned with.” Peter nods, agreeing with you, a shiver raking through his body at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She probably has to be, to deal with that one.” Happy interjects, gesturing to Peter, looking back through the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” Peter exclaims as you simultaneously go, “now that isn’t very nice. You should try to be nice and live up to your name, or nickname, I guess.” You rebuttal as Peter giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right, I don’t need to be sassed by children. It’s already bad enough that I have to drive the two of you around.” Happy replies as he rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you make it so easy.” With that, the car falls into a comfortable silence. You then turn to Peter, poking at him to bother him. “Hey, hey.” Once Peter finally looks at you, you continue. “I’m bored, do you want to listen to music? I can give you an airpod. Oh, and don’t forget to text Ned some updates. I’m too lazy to deal with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the tower, Happy leads you to where you need to go. “I assume you still have your keycard right?” At that, you nod, showing it to Happy. “Good, here’s one for you.” Handing another keycard to Peter. “I don’t lose these. It’s a hassle to get another one. Now I’ll just take you up to meet Tony. And try not to cause too much trouble. Yes, I’m looking at both of you. The two of you are such problem children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it. I guess we’ll see you later.” You reply, assuming he will continue to chauffeur the two of you around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you walk in, Peter trailing slightly behind you, still in awe of everything surrounding him. you noticed Tony lounging in the room, so as Peter collects himself, you greet him. “Hey, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, my favorite blackmailer and Underoos, nice to see you join us this time. Well, I did request it, so I should hope so.” Tony boasts, commanding the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny. So what do you have for us.” You reply, rolling your eyes, slightly annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, I brought in the lovely Dr. Cho. You should meet her in just a few minutes to do a full blood workshop and just general research on what genetic alterations you’ve got going on spiderling. After that, it should just be some Fitness tests to figure out what his limits are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, look at that, a fitness test without the Captain America PSA.” You chuckle, joking with Peter. Then to Tony, you ask, “the results should be fully secure, right though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, what do you take me for? Although to tell me more about this Captain America PSA that I have only just heard about.” Tony asks, thoroughly intrigued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you’ve only just heard of it? They have quite a few that they require in school. The most notorious one would for sure be the detention one.” You reply, nodding at Peter, signalling him to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So you got detention you screwed up, you know what you did was wrong the question is how are you going to make things right. Maybe you were trying to be cool. Take it from a guy who’s been frozen for 65 years. The only way to really be cool is to follow the rules.” Peter turns to you, and so you continue. “We all know what’s right, and we all know what’s wrong. Next time those turkeys try to convince you of something you know is wrong, just think to yourself. What would Captain America do.” Neither one of you was able to hold yourselves together much longer as you crack up laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRIDAY reminds me to watch these later. Dr.Cho is busy, so we only have so much time.” With that, Tony walks off to where you can only presume Dr Cho is. You and Peter trail after him in slight awe of meeting such a talented individual in the medical field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When you and Peter walk in, you see her, and everything seems prepped to go, so you lightly push Peter in front of you. “So you’re the one who made me rush over here. What was the cause of this mutation, a spider bite was it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a radioactive one during a field trip to Oscorp,” Petter utters, still nervous. Grabbing his hand, you caress it with your thumb, softly smiling as you see the tension fade from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to Stark, there is a fury in Dr Cho’s eyes as she demands, “Is there a reason that this hasn’t been done earlier? You just let this child run around while you have no clue what changes this has done to his body other than the obvious? How are you supposed to know if he’s healthy is there anyone catering to this boy’s needs?” Without even raising her voice, it still stings like venom as Tony’s eyes darken, aware that he has once again made a mistake, another thing to feel guilty about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, someone with sense.” You break the tense silence, almost shocked by what you’ve said. But noticing the slight confusion on Dr Cho’s face, you introduce yourself. “Sorry it’s just that it felt insane that I was the first to bring that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have you to thank?” She replies with a tinge of respect laced in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well I guess Tony was helpful, he is the one with the means so I suppose he was somewhat helpful.” You reply with mirth enjoying her presence very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well thank you,” Tony deadpans, rolling his eyes. “Let’s get these tests on their way. We can draw up some blood and get this finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet five dollars that Peters is allergic to peppermint even just a little bit.” Noticing the looks of confusion on everyone’s face, you explain. “Peppermint can be used as a pest repellent against spiders.” With that, everyone nods in understanding with varying levels of amusement and disbelief. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter kind of got away from me. I was not expecting it to be so long. If anything, I thought it would be short, but it honestly seemed to demand two chapters. So if the ending seems abrupt, that may be why. However, this does mean I do have a solid plan for the next chapter.  </p><p>In other news, I'm sorry my updates haven't been consistent. I've had a couple relatives die this week on top of the other few in the past months, so I haven't been in the best place. On a more positive note, I did recently finish a big project for school. That should decrease some stress and let me get to a more consistent updating schedule.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Exorcist Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh come on let just go get you dissected." You say, smirking, enjoying messing with Peter as his eyes go wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Just sit right down. All were going to do now is draw some blood which will then get analysed to understand what has changed. Such as the radiation level and how your DNA interacts and processes." As Dr. Cho says as she prepares the needle, finding the vein on Peter's arm. From there, it is a quick pinch, a swipe of alcohol, a band-aid of which is most likely entirely useless with his accelerated healing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After this it's a few scans, just some very general things very brief." Tony comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, it was not all brief; instead, it was quite a long process of Dr. Cho, many things which you could not identify but done with such efficiency that it is astounding, yet unsurprising.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That should be good for now, in a couple of days we should be able to get results as to what this means. However for now we can take some fitness tests to learn the extent of your powers and even with just that a decent amount of conclusion can be made."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you walk down the halls of the tower to where you can only assume us the gym and an adjacent area to test Peter's strengths, you help but think of the past Avengers. How far away it all seems, how distant you must be to all this power this strength. What hope could you have to help, to protect him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing your worries, your fears, Peter gravitates closer to you, somehow knowing you were getting in your head. His very presence warms your soul, a comfort familiar to you, the simple act of being at your side comforting. You shyly turn away, a small smile playing upon your face. However, you can't help but think how long has it been since all of this has been used? The avengers have broken up, and the superpowered ones are all gone. Tony must be so lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was. All of his teammates, his friends have left voluntarily or otherwise. But still, after all, that he has done for them, taking them into his home willing to build them whatever they may have needed but still they couldn't even try to listen to him, to try to work for something better. Regardless he can and will move on, and in looking at the two of you's supportiveness, he knows that he is building a bigger and brighter future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We shall start with some tests regarding physiological differences." Placing monitor patches taped in specific places, Dr.Cho continues. "Just get on the treadmill and run. Start with a light jog for now. From there you can slowly increase your speed until you're breathing hard but can still speak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then comes the fun part, well for us not for you we get to make you run until you suffer. It was quite an experience seeing Rogers do this." Tony says, grinning at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't suppose there are recordings of this. it would make seeing those PSA's significantly better by having a memory of him suffering correlated with them. Why it would make things almost worth it." You reply very intrigued at the prospect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I second that, please tell me he was miserable." Peter replies, laughing, but signs of fatigue on him as he sweats and is red, somewhat short of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter continues to run progressively faster and faster. "Is this alright, I mean I can still talk and it's not the easiest thing in the world but I could probably go faster if necessary." At that, there is but a gaping silence as everyone is astounded. You wonder if he even knows how fast Peter is running. "Mr. Stark?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know how fast you can run, kid?" Tony finally replies, getting out of his stupor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. but fast I suppose, but I usually transport myself via webs because it's faster and more efficient. I can definitely run faster than a normal person though. Apparently some spiders can run up to 70 times their body length per second? If I was bitten by one of those spiders it would be around 120 miles per hour but to be fair that's just an average."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is enough at this speed. You may speed up until it is too fast to talk easily." Says Dr. Cho. Meanwhile, Peter simply nods and speeds up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least now he'll probably stop babbling." Continues Dr. Cho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, but he'll probably just say them later." Says Tony. "He likes the attention, regardless of how much he may protest it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter goes to protest but closes his mouth, having no room to disagree, silently agreeing. There is something of a comfort in just letting his thoughts be unleashed rather than swimming in his head. Obviously, he won't info dump on random strangers, but with people, he is comfortable. It is nice to be heard, to be listened to, especially when those thoughts are appreciated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shush, it's endearing." You reply, jumping at his defense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes you would think so." Tony comments, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now what does that mean." You reply. At that, Tony merely gives you a smirk, one you could identify but find yourself unwilling to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep speeding up, slowly." Dr. Cho says. "You can do that until I tell you to stop. This tracks your breathing blood sugar so from this and your check up upstairs we can make a great many observations. For example your BMR is quite frankly ridiculous. How much did you say you eat."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As. Much. As. Poss-ible." Peter puffs out, able to get the words out just short of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright just keep speeding up I'll get more information later." Dr. Cho says to Peter but then turns to you. "Do you know about how much he eats?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but he definitely needs to eat more than he does, I mean even just factoring the amount of exercise from spidermaning is a lot and there definitely has to be an uptake if he heals faster. To be frank we don't even know if he is eating what he needs. For all I know he needs an adjusted diet to ensure he's getting some sort of nutrient." You reply, making your worry known, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter run as fast as you can, for as long as you can." Says Dr. Cho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter then goes on running and running faster and faster. It feels different being able to run like this unshackled by the need to keep appearances, keep his speed under wraps. Even when patrolling, it is infrequent that he runs at all. It is a sense of euphoria in pushing his limits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while of this continuing run, Dr. Cho gave up. "Peter you can stop now it appears that you're superseding the typical breathing pattern as a typical human, so we will just estimate your deterioration by extrapolating from a typical human." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Peter slows first to a jog, then to a brisk walk getting off the treadmill, and regains his breath. "That was kinda fun. How fast did I go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing, Tony replies. "You were on the verge of breaking my treadmill."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, Peter sheepishly replies with a sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kid, it's fine the thing was meant to go up to speeds of 150mph. It just means it needs upgrading especially considering you're probably not even in peak health so you can probably go even faster." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After this, Peter starts stretching. At first, it seems pretty normal, beneficial too but progressing the stretches become more and more absurd as if he is a contortionist and utterly devoid of bones itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck since when can you do that? Sorry, how can you do that?" You reply with both shock and slight horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ditto. Do you even have bones, kid?" Tony says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I do? I mean yes and no I have bones but they're partly made of chitin I think which gives me my immense flexibility." Peter replies with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I'm hearing is that you should have been on the exorcist. Anyway the electromagnetic weight bars should be ready so we can test your strength." Tony says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This should be fun, but to be honest it's really not that necessary because if he held together a ship split in half as well as lifting a building off of himself an destination should not be that hard to make. I would estimate somewhere around 10 tons, not to mention spiders can lift 170x their weight so as he builds muscle and grows it will only increase." You say, gesturing at the weights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the strength testing, it went on to testing reflexes. That was just a section where Peter was dogging ping pong balls getting progressively faster. You wanted to throw some yourselves, but that would have ruined the integrity of the experiment. Lame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That should be all for today later we can get some reading on your senses and how you are able to stick to walls but doing all of that would take far too much time. At a later point I would also like to do this again when you are healthy." Says Dr.Cho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Tony both seemed slightly confused as Peter asked, "Again?" while Tony simply said, "Healthy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Dr. Cho replied to the healthy bit. "Yes well from what we can tell Peter is most definitely not eating enough nor is he eating what he should. He is missing a lot of nutrients." Turning to you, she says, "It's good that this is happening now because the possibility that this would get worse is very concerning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I mean I knew I was always hungry but I didn't know that it was this bad." Peter replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your chest tightens at the thought of how worrisome it is of what could have happened if you didn't force this to occur. But no, you must not think in such a manner. Thank god that this happened now. "See now you have no excuse to even pretend to refuse any food I give you." You chuckle, making light of the situation, hopefully calming Peter down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes that would be best. You should be eating a lot more." At this, Dr. Cho looks pointedly at Peter. "Lots of leafy greens, meat, specifically organ meat, generally healthy things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds awful, my tastebuds will hate that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suck it up kid, its doctors orders." Tony replies with no sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please, I'm sure you've had much worse with May's experiments in the kitchen." you reply cheekily, thinking of all the things May has cooked or tried to cook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright past actually eating correctly the biggest difference, dietarily, is that you have both blood and hemolymph." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Tony interjects. "So bug juice?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter makes a face of absolute horror, and all you can do is laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Cho, however, takes this as an opportunity to continue. "Essentially, you have two circulatory systems. This is true about most of your systems. Although this may seem redundant, they actually work together, meaning your body has more oxygen." Seeing the confusion on both your and Peter's face, she explains. "Your blood uses hemoglobin to transport oxygen, and that has iron. But since you also have hemolymph that uses hemocyanin, it requires copper. In layman's terms, you are incredibly anemic but for copper, which most people don't need. You can't get this from a regular diet, so you're pretty much screwed. So what I have to do now is fashion a sort of vitamin but for copper, which will be supplied in mico grams so your body can handle them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So are we looking at gummies or the not so fun pills." You ask, nudging Peter knowing that is also on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whisper in Peter's ear a small giggle interrupting your words. "Its like your a weird vampire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not gummies. As for calories you should be shooting for somewhere from 10,000 calories to double depending on the amount of exercise Peter gets on patrol." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so much though, I would need to be eating constantly, not to mention how much that would cost I can't ask Aunt May to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter, calm down we'll work something out, we can design a protein bar of sorts. We had to do that for Cap to take care of a large portion of calories." Tony says surprisingly reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, me and my team will have to take care of that to ensure it is actually compatible with your body." Dr. Cho confirms. "I look forward to seeing how you compare when you're not half starved."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After goodbyes and pleasantries are given, Peter, Tony, and you have a moment alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that I didn't notice before it should have been clear every enhanced person I know has some sort of advanced metabolism." Tony says, seeming at once exhausted and old, a far cry from his public persona. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not your fault, it's not like I said anything anyways." Peter responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why I'm here to make sure these things get noticed. Anyways Tony you've been a great help if it wasn't for you there would be no way for this to have happened. I really appreciate how much effort you've put into this. You have been a great help and I'm sure it isn't easy accommodating us into your busy schedule. Really, thank you." You look at Tony directly in his eyes when thanking him, ensuring he knows just how deeply you mean it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems briefly shocked, unused to being sincerely tanked in this way, unsure how to answer. Eventually, he collects himself, taking a deep breath, and says, your welcome.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckles awkwardly with the somewhat emotional tension. "Well isn't this tender now hug."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please Peter if you really wanted a hug all you had to ask." you fore back, refusing to get flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya kid is there something you're not saying?" Tony says, continuing your ribbing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No fair. I wasn't the one who was supposed to be made fun of." Peter wines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, a group hug then." Before opening his arms, Tony makes sure to glare and say, "This will never happen again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is an awkward hug, but it was still lovely, a sign of things to come. When the hug was finally broken off, there were smiles on everyone's face, of varying levels of course, but a mutual comfort and understanding in everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longest chapter, guys! I may have accidentally stayed up till 3 in the morning writing it, but I hope it's good.<br/>What do we think of, pretty boy, for a nickname for Peter? Because it is true but is it too forward since they still won't even think of having feelings for each other</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments as always are appreciated. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>